


I am a Child

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Canonical Character Death, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Tommy reaches his breaking point and explains all of the trauma he's gone through, from his childhood to just before his exile.orTommy finally admits he's a kid and reminds everyone that all he knows is violence, that's all he's ever been taught.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Comments: 12
Kudos: 503





	I am a Child

**Author's Note:**

> I still have not watched the Jan 5th streams.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Really now?  
  


“I am sixteen, I am a _child_ . A traumatized _child_ . All I’ve ever known is violence. Before Techno and Wilbur found me in the goddamn woods I was bullied by my peers physically I was beat up in alleyways only to go home to a drunk father who would hit me for existing and a mother who was probably getting high at her fucking boyfriend’s house. Then at _five_ , I was five years old, I was kicked out onto the street and I ran, learned to survive, how to fight a little, so more violence. Then I go through a war in which I die _twice_ , I get exiled from my home, watch my brother lose himself in said exile, I watch my best friend be _publicly executed_ by my other brother on the orders of my idol-”

Techno unnoticeably, to those who didn’t know him, winced.

“I fight said brother in a put while being egged out by our brother, I fight a long battle, watch someone who was my _idol_ die, my brother blows up our nation only to die by our father’s hand, then my, now, _only_ brother tells me to die and spawns withers.”

Techno winced again.

“I have _eleve-_ no less than that, I had like maybe ten years without violence, at least against me, I’m _Technoblade’s_ brother and ‘Blood for the Blood God’ and all that. So I’m _sorry_ if I cope with my trauma, with my grief, by acting out. I’m _sorry_ if peace and silence sets of warning bells in my head because my biological father was quiet until he exploded and I was hurt. I’m _sorry_ if it takes time to get used to not constantly looking over your shoulder. The roof burned, so what? All his items were fine, I made sure of that. Besides when had _anyone_ cared when _my_ base gets griefed, when _my_ items get destroyed, when _I_ don’t have a warm place to sleep. Never, no one at all cared, but the moment I make one mistake, one fucking mistake, I get exiled, I get manipulated, I get _abused_ all over again.”

“Tommy-” Tubbo tried.

“All I want is a fucking place I can heal, grow, and learn all those lessons you’ve been trying to teach me through _violence_. I just want my discs and my family but right now, I want to go home.” He glanced at Techno.

“We will be taking out leave now,” Techno grabbed his shoulder and with a glare to both Dream and Tubbo turned him away from everyone and they walked to the portal, just before they left the community house Techno looked back and made eye contact with Fundy, then the two brothers left.

Once they were back at the cabin in the snow Tommy stopped being angrily apathetic, he felt tears start to prick at his eyes, “Tech.”

“That was so brave of you Tommy,” Techno said, uncharacteristically gentle, “I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself and recognizing what Dream did to you was abuse.” Techno rested his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. “You did so well Toms, so well.”

“Hug?” He hated how his voice broke.

“Of course.” He pulled him into a hug.

He gripped his older brother’s red cape like his brother would disappear if he let go. The tears burned in his eyes.

“Tommy? Techno?” Phil called from the basement.

“Yeah Phil?”

He heard Phil climbing the ladder, “How’d it go?”

“Tommy dumped all his trauma that happened before his exile on them then we left,” Techno explained.

Phil ruffled his fluffy blond hair, “Can I join your hug?”

He quickly nodded.

Phil hugged him from behind, wings covering both of his living sons.

Tommy’s mind was repeating the word safe, over and over again. The tears pricking at his eyes overflowed and he started sobbing.

His dad and brother continued to hug him, comforting words and motions all the while.

* * *

Miles away the brunette president was wrapped in his blanket, sobbing on his bed, curled around himself.

* * *

In a forest a masked man cut through mobs, pissed that he hadn’t managed to separate the brothers, hadn’t managed to break Tommy into listening to him. He frowned under his smiley face mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
